Time to eat
by shirogane-chan
Summary: [AU] Debía de enseñarle, no deseaba que desconociera del mundo en el que ahora estaba y si era necesario le obligaría a aprender por las malas... aunque eso no dejaba de sonar divertido para él...


Ya estaba cansado de que se negara de aquella manera a alimentarse, ya le había dicho que debía de ser independiente, si algún día debíamos de separarnos para sobrevivir o en el peor de los casos, que yo desapareciera, no deseaba dejarlo a su suerte sin saber cazar su alimento… El simplemente enfurecía cuando yo mencionaba aquello diciéndome entre gritos que jamás volviera a decir aquello, que si había aceptado su vida maldita era simplemente porque yo le deseaba a su lado y él de la misma manera me deseaba en el suyo…

Esas palabras, ¿Es una vida maldita la que te di?... Si hubieras deseado terminar con tu existencia antes me lo hubieras dicho y mejor te hubiera devorado por completo, así estarías conmigo por toda mi existencia aunque no lo desearas.

Así paseaba por las afueras de la cabaña recogiendo lo que la huerta estaba dando, no era como si lo necesitáramos pero sabía que él no abandonaría su lado humano tan rápido y reusándose a alimentarse adecuadamente por lo menos debía de sentirse a gusto. A veces me enfadaba lo terco que podía ser, pero luego me daba cuenta que esos rasgos tan humanos eran parte de lo que me había enamorado y gracias a eso siempre terminaba cumpliendo cada una de sus peticiones.

Pero no podía dejar que dejara de alimentarse bien…

Allí fue cuando recogiendo las papas y algunos tomates les escuché, venían armados y al parecer estaban apuntándome, creyendo que no me daría cuenta que era a lo que venían. Sonreí, tal vez eso iba a funcionar…

* * *

Me tenían acorralado en contra de uno de los numerosos árboles que rodeaban mi cabaña, ya me habían golpeado en ambas mejillas y hasta me habían intentado hacer escapar el aire. Preguntaban por personas que iban en contra de los nuevos líderes de Alemania, estando con una mirada de miedo mientras les rogaba en italiano a que no me hicieran ningún daño más, diciendo que no había tenido contacto con nadie más y que no ocultaba nada… Hace tanto que no actuaba de esa forma que a veces hasta se me olvidaba como mis propios compañeros de la milicia eran algo crueles conmigo, claro que la pagaban caro después.

Sonreían de una manera asquerosa, en verdad que me desagradaban pero debía de mantenerlos aquí por un rato más, solo esperaba a que él se diera cuenta que me tardaba demasiado para que viniera a buscarme… sino tendría que deshacerme de ellos ya que me estaban empezando a hacer enfadar.

Se habían atrevido a romper mi ropa… estaba a punto de hacer que sus rostros fueran irreconocibles cuando escuché como me llamaba, sonreí con malicia, el tiempo había llegado.

-¡Ludwig!...V-Ve… tengo miedo…-

Había empezado a llorar, y al parecer el verme atrapado y de aquella forma con la ropa hecha girones y las lágrimas yendo por mis mejillas era lo suficiente como para enojarse en contra de esos dos que se habían atrevido a tocarme.

En poco tiempo les tenía acorralados, una mano en el cuello de cada uno mientras su mirada se tornaba algo oscura y gritaba en su idioma una que otra barbaridad en contra de los pobres tontos que se habían atrevido a levantarme la mano. Tal vez no recordara lo que somos ahora pero me gustaba como me protegía de todo, y claro ¿Cómo no meterme en problemas si podía ver así lo preocupado que estaba por mí?

Al parecer esos dos por fin me habían visto sonreír como lo hacía ya habitualmente cuando algo así pasaba. Sentí como su miedo se expandía por todo su cuerpo y eso solo lo hacía más delicioso.

Le vi como empezaba a apretar el agarre mientras ellos rogaban por aire, yo simplemente me mantenía recargado en un árbol cercando disfrutando del espectáculo… pero uno de ellos quiso salvarse; esa pudo haber sido la peor idea para hacerlo.

Le había disparado a mi Ludwig un par de veces y eso le había hecho soltarles. Estaba enojado, y eso hasta él lo podía notar. Fui tras ellos para que pudieran pagar como debían tan atrevimiento…

Les tenía atados y hechos bola en el piso, aún no les había tocado más de lo necesario pero parecía que ya sabían lo que les esperaba por atreverse a meterse con nosotros.

* * *

-¿Nunca les advirtieron de no molestar a las personas?... creo que esa es una lección muy importante Ve~-

Me estaba cansando de que imploraran piedad cuando ellos habían empezado todo eso, ahora tenía a un herido Ludwig, sentando en una de las sillas de la cabaña mientras sostenía uno de sus costados. Fui a su lado para pedirle de una manera muda que me dejara ver, al parecer las balas no le habían atravesado así que sería más difícil curarle… Le pedí que me esperara y regresé con esos dos, les di tal golpe en el rostro que habían quedado inconscientes. Eso me daba tiempo para no preocuparme de que escaparan mientras le cuidaba.

-Ve, Ludwig debes tener más cuidado… no me gusta verte herido-

Le miré a los ojos mientras acariciaba su mejilla con cariño, le pedí que se quedara quieto mientras sacaba las balas de su cuerpo… con cada grito de dolor que soltaba mi amado una nueva idea de tortura para lo que lo habían causado surgía…

No pude resistirme a acallar esos lastimeros gritos de dolor y le besé, bajé por sus mejillas, su cuello y luego su pecho. Deseaba que lo olvidara, poco a poco fui quitando lo que quedaba de su camisa basa besar los alrededores del área lastimada y poco a poco irme acercando para lamerla, nunca me cansaría de su sabor pero ahora no estaba para disfrutarle sino para ayudar. Me senté en sus piernas, disfrutando de nuestra cercanía para irme quitando lo que quedaba de mi ropa deshecha.

-Vamos… si no tomas un poco podría tardarse mucho en sanar e infectarse-

Acerqué sus labios a mi cuello dándole permiso completo a que tomara de mi lo que deseara hasta sentirse mejor, cerré los ojos esperándole pero se había negado, aunque solo hiciera un leve movimiento para acercarse le dolía. Suspiré, así que me alejé para ir por algo de gasas y uno que otro implemento para poder cerrarle la herida, el olor aunque me fascinaba, si se regaba demasiado podría volverme loco. Después de todo aún no estaba transformado por completo y tenía esa ligereza que solo los humanos poseían… me volvía loco en todos sentidos podría decirse.

Ya estaba cuidado y le había dejado moverme como le placía, por fin se estaba alimentando, se sentía diferente, no era como el placer o el dolor humano… era una sensación que juraba solo podíamos sentir nosotros y como no decirlo, era de lo más adictiva.

Pero todo ello tenía que terminar, sentía como nos miraban con insistencia… muy mal, ya que no saldría vivo…

* * *

Le había vuelto a dar una bofetada, mi Ludwig al parecer estaba más que furioso, el pobre hombre le rogaba que le matara de una vez o le dejara en paz pero claro que no haría lo que le pidiera ya que nos había osado interrumpir tratando de matarme a mi esta vez. Para suerte del otro él si había pensado las cosas y logró huir… claro que este al parecer no era tan listo.

Para su suerte solo me había rozado el hombro, sino le mantendríamos al límite, entre la vida y la muerte por años.

Se me ocurrió una idea, tal vez no necesitara que empezara con una verdadera cacería para que se alimentara, sino que su plato ya estaba servido… Me acerqué a él con cautela, poniéndome de puntillas para poder susurrarle al oído, sería bueno con el pobre hombre frente a nosotros ya que me había dado una fantástica idea…

-Lud… olvídalo ya… me ha dado hambre y que juegues de esa manera solo me hace tener más, además tú necesitas descansar Ve~-

Prácticamente le obligué a sentarse en frente de mí, desde que le había visto supe que no tenía gustos comunes, como todo alemán que era tenía ese fetiche por lo prohibido… y de allí podría sacar algo de provecho. Me acerque al hombre que se encontraba atado de nuevo pero esta vez en una silla, temblaba ante mi mirada aunque le viera de manera tonta. Saque uno de sus fustas, se sorprendió, claro que sabía de su fetiche ¿Quién sería yo si no lo supiera? Me acerque al pobre hombre susurrándole al oído que si se mantenía callado tal vez le liberaría, claro que solo era un tal vez.

Le pegué en la mejilla menos lastimada con la fusta, una, dos, tres veces hasta hacer que un fino hilo de sangre brotara. Luego lamí la fusta, sabía que a Ludwig no le gustaba que jugara con otra persona… no es como si pensara en hacerlo y podría incluso jurar que jamás lo haría después de todo el tiempo que le había esperado no creo que sea muy inteligente de mi parte e abandonarle.

Hice que mi cintura rozara con la silla acercándome como si en verdad le estuviera diciendo algo, pasando mi mano por su cuello pero justo antes de descender él se había puesto de pie tomando mi muñeca con algo de fuerza, le comprendí era suficiente.

-Si no deseas aquello ya sabes lo que debes hacer… Si lo haces rápido prometo que no lo vuelvo a hacer…-

Con un movimiento era suficiente, al parecer por fin había aprendido la lección y con una gran sonrisa en mis labios mientras aplaudía esperaba a que terminara, después de todo debía de terminarlo todo o no estaría contento…

* * *

Le tenía de nuevo en mis brazos, las sabanas estaban regadas por toda la cama como si simplemente hubieran sido arrojadas encima de la misma, pero eso simplemente simplificaba las cosas. Le dejé tomar el control esta vez, había aprendido su lección y ahora le tocaba su recompensa. Le abracé, al parecer a él también le gustaba ya que se había dejado de mover por completo, pase una de mis manos por su pecho, subiendo hasta su cuello y volviendo bajar hasta su vientre en una caricia cariñosa, con cuidado toque su costado lastimado, se estaba recuperando y ya no estaba sangrando eso me reconfortaba.

Le dejé tocarme como deseara, parecía que deseaba "castigarme" por lo que había hecho pero no me importaba ya que de una u otra forma sabía que lo disfrutaría.

Sus manos tan delicadas conmigo siempre que lo hacíamos, esta vez algo rudas pero sin dejar el toque sensual que siempre tenía, me gustaba esta forma también ya que le hacía ver más relajado. Ya no se estaba conteniendo conmigo…

-Te amo… y si piensas que te dejaré ir cuando se te plazca por querer estar con alguien más no te dejaré, siempre estaré aquí contigo así que no necesito alimentarme de nadie más… por favor no lo vuelvas a hacer Feliciano-

Abrí mis ojos tan sorprendido como nunca pude estarlo le sonreí como pocas veces lo haría en verdad con alguien más, asentí a lo que me había dicho y le volví a besar. Ahora que me había dicho aquello no podía ser más perfecto ya que podría jurar que nunca nos separaríamos si ambos sentíamos aquello por el otro.

-Yo también te amo… prometo no volverlo a hacer… si tu prometes que jugaras conmigo tanto como lo desee Ve~-

Y como lo cariñoso de mi personalidad venía, esta se iba. Pero así estaba bien ya que si fuera así todo el tiempo no podría llegar a complacer a mi adorado Ludwig que no era de gustos comunes, pero aun así le amaba lo suficiente como para hacer eso y más.

Me volvió a besar y no me contuve, le deseaba después de todo parecía satisfecho y ahora era tiempo de jugar un poco y bajar la comida. Le besé en los labios, las mejillas y la frente sin dejar de mirarle, me gustaba que tuviéramos esa conexión tan especial, se podía decir que estuve esperando por siglos a que esta oportunidad apareciera, que él regresara a mis brazos y ahora que le tenía no le soltaría, le dejaría hacer lo que le plazca conmigo pero… jamás que me dejara.

Sus manos pasaban por toda mi espalda, luego por mi vientre para detenerse en mi entrepierna, le vi entre suspiros por las ansias, esa sonrisa juguetona significaba que el juego no terminaría hasta que él lo dijera. Sonreí, me gustaba tanto esa parte dominante suya, solo por eso le dejaba el control.

Gemía, decía su nombre y suspiraba de vez en cuando rogando de esa manera que me tocara, que me hiciera terminar pero de nuevo solo me daba ilusiones, sonreí ante aquello ya que al parecer ya había aprendido.

Jugaba con su cabello mientras me volvía loco, su lengua era demasiado, me hacía delirar sin problema alguno, le tomé de la barbilla no deseaba que todo terminara en ese instante así que le atraje para besarle de nuevo de una manera algo ruda. Deseaba que estuviera dentro de mí.

-Vamos… deseo que la noche dure menos que nosotros…-

Pareció entenderlo porque cuando ya me había dado cuenta sus dedos jugaban en mi interior haciéndome rogar por más mientras trataba de conectar nuestras miradas. Cuando por fin pude hacerlo pude notar que aunque cualquiera pudiera vernos como algo monstruoso y hasta innombrable… para nosotros dos éramos un todo.

Todo lo que buscaba estaba con él y yo podría jurar que era lo mismo en su mente.

Después de unirnos de nuevo le mire para luego alimentarme, la vivencia había sido algo pesada y necesitaba tomar un bocadillo, luego después de todo me tocaba hacer el trabajo sucio…

Mire para donde se encontraba el cuerpo del hombre ingenuo, sonreí para mí ya que gracias a él mi adorado Lud se había atrevido a decirme lo que sentía. Después de todo, su ingenuidad había servido para algo…

-Gracias por el favor Ve~…-

Y luego de aquello seguimos en nuestro frenesí, tocándonos, abrazándonos y besándonos en todo lugar que pudiéramos mientras nos saciábamos del otro.


End file.
